My Obession
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: The greatest evil comes from the lust for something. Rated M for Sexual Themes, Murder, and Dark Themes


My Obsession

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Summary: How much do you love that person you always had your eye own? A little, a lot, maybe… a little too much? When love turns to obsession, evil sprouts from it.

* * *

"The greatest evil comes from the lust for something you want dearly." Unknown,

* * *

My Obsession

* * *

His View

* * *

"I think we should start seeing other people," she to me. There we were. Both of us were sitting in this wonderful restaurant I have brought us to. It took myself quiet some time for me to book us a reservation there. After I got it, I knew this would be the perfect spot and atmosphere to propose to her.

The today before this I had been searching for the perfect ring. It was time consuming and it was truthfully, really boring! But never the less, it would have been all worth it in the end. I could see it then, both of us at the altar, staring into one another's eyes. She would be wearing a white gown and would be the vision of perfection.

But it was all thrown away by her words. "I think we should start seeing other people." The words kept playing over and over again in my head.

After what she had said I was struck with silence that seem to last a life time. Her look she had given me was a sad look. She could feel my sadness and pain. I finally spoke to her, "B… ba… but… why?"

She looked back into my eyes. She spoke, "I know what you mean. Why? I just have no more feelings for you. I don't understand it. I feel… empty. There is nothing left that I can feel when I am around you."

"But I love you!" I told her. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring to show it to her.

"I want to marry you!" I said.

She looked at the ring and then back to my eyes. She closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry. But no more." She then sat up, turned around, and walked away.

I got to my feet as well and took off after her. By the time I was outside, she had disappeared into the crowd of people that were out on the street. I dropped to my knees and covered my face with my hands. I was now crying.

* * *

My View

* * *

I watched him there in the middle of the street as he sobbed. I have been watching him for quiet some time now. He was my friend, but now he is the focus and my meaning for living. He's my love.

I have been there for him for a long time. Maybe not as long as that other girl that just left him right then, but still. Why he had chose her, I'll never know or really care to learn. She broke his heart.

I really do love him or you could say I have an obsession like every other single person said to me. I could of and should said to him right away that I loved him, but I didn't. I lost him to that girl and now she betrayed him. I will not stand for this.

I decided follow her and see where she would go. It didn't take too long for me to see where she would go. She came up to this movie theater's entrance where my love's best friend was. She ran over to him and embraced him.

It made me sick. I saw that they were talking then, so I moved in closer to listen. She said, "I did it just like you said, I dumped him and I actually made it look like I cared! What a loser!"

"Now you can be mine," he said kissing her on the lips. I was disgusted. It is one thing for her to dump the one I cherish with all of my beating heart, but it is another to dump him and don't even give a rat's ass about how he feels. Both of them shall pay for their deception.

You would think I would have been mad as a hatter at this point, but you would be surely mistaken. To the people who knew me then, they would say I was acting like a raving lunatic. They were right, and I would have to agree with them on that claim.

I watched them from then on. Every time they went on a date, I was there. I was waiting for the perfect moment… when they were alone. Sadly, for my displeasure, they were always in a place with people all around, such as a restaurant or a movie theater. It seemed like I would never find the time.

Then, on one occasion, I confronted both of them. We were all at a carnival when I confronted them. Of course, we were all friends at this point so they thought of me and my true nature.

We talked for a bit and I asked her what happened between her and my love, though I didn't use the words "my love". She told nothing but a lie to me. She stated he had in fact dumped her and didn't care at all. It was as if as she told me she didn't want me to like him, but I could never abandon my obsession that easily.

After that event I didn't venture near them on their dates in case they would become suspicious of me appearing again. I kept a watch on them for a long time, at least a month, before I found my perfect chance for my revenge.

She and my love's best friend went to the park. Now you maybe thinking I wouldn't want my revenge now, especially in a park. Don't parks usually have a lot of people in it or maybe I'll be seen because I'll be in the open? No. It was the perfect time to strike since it was at night.

I had learned they would be sleeping out under the stars. There was also a full moon that night. I followed them there, they stopped a liquor store and a bought a bottle of champagne. I suppose to them it would have been so romantic, but I couldn't stand the thought of them being together.

I waited a while until they had gone to sleep. I crept towards where they were lying together. Both of them were lying on a single beach towel that was spread out on the grass.

When I reached them, I saw that she had wrapped her arms around him and had rested her head on his chest. The bottle of champagne had tipped over and was drizzling out damping the towel. I had also noticed that both of them had a big wide smile across each of their faces.

I took a look around to see if anyone was in the area. You know, just in case someone was walking their dog, taking a night jog, or something like that. There wasn't a single person in the whole area. I looked back at them with a wicked grin. I then noticed that his eyes were opening, then hers as well. "Wha…" she said in a dreary voice, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Everything after that was a blur. What I remember next was waking up in my bed half cocked with red smears all over my body. I walked into my shower and slowly undress. The water… it felt so wonderful as it hit my skin and trickle down my smooth skin washing away the filth that had covered my body.

I didn't bother drying myself off or wrap a towel around myself. At this point, I wasn't thinking half straight. I dropped onto my bed front first. I grabbed the remote from my bed side and turned the TV on. On it, there was a news reporter talking about two missing teenagers.

They said that they didn't have any leads or information on what happened to them. Only I knew what really happened. Then they said that the family members of the missing were pleading for information that could lead to helping them find their son and daughter. I laughed that their despair. They were as evil as their son and daughter that had hurt my love, to hell with all of them I thought.

I then dried and dress myself a bit later and went to my love's home. He opened the door and I looked into his eyes. They were sadden by the disappearance of his once love and his best friend. I asked if I could come in and he lead me in.

The next bit was a bit of a blur as well. Next time I can recall is that were in his bedroom. You can probably piece the clues together to know what happened. He he!

I then told him what I did or at least what I could remember from that night. He was shocked and stunned. I then explained why I did it and told him why they deserved it. He stared blankly at me like I wasn't there. He took a deep breath and smiled. He spoke, "Well… as long as you will never let me go like she did, you will always be mine."

I was a bit taken back by surprised by his answer. I figured he would be furious, but he wasn't. He was happy of what I did. Now I knew we were meant to be together. As lover and as monster.

We married each other a few months later after that. I soon had his child and we were pleased. Soon, sadly, a tragedy happened that I assume you know. My love… my life… my obsession… he was murder. One of his friends, Gary I believe, killed him because he thought that my love had killed his ex-girlfriend and best friend, Riche.

Gary was close, but it was really myself. He confessed to the murder right away and bailed out of jail so he could remain at home until the trial began. I used this time and shot him as he walked down a crowded street, then I laughed. A life for a life I suppose.

You know the rest. I was arrested right away on that street there was a patrol car right there at the time and tried for murder. I was found guilty, put on death row, and as you can see, officer, you are now taking me away to the electric chair.

Why do I tell you this? So someone can at least know what truly happen to that bastard and bitch that hurt my love. Plus, even if I am taken back to court to be trialed for those murders, I'll still get sent back here to be murder myself.

You still seem confused. Is it because I am happy? It must be, because it would seem strange that a person on death row and is being taken away to die now could possibly be happy. I'll tell you one last thing before you take me into the room. I cannot wait to die.

Most would be scared to die, but not me. I will soon be reunited with my love after I had perished. Where ever our souls go, to the burning fires of the underworld, to wander the Earth forever, or to float freely in heaven, we'll be together. Soon, very soon, I'll be with him again. Soon I'll be with you… my love… my life… my obsession… my Ash.

* * *

Author Notice: Who was the girl telling the story and who was the girl murdered? You can imagine whoever it was, only I know who it was really.

Thanks for reading my story. This was Jordan R. Was Here signing off!

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everybody!


End file.
